


this is me trying [FANVID]

by DitchingNarnia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DitchingNarnia/pseuds/DitchingNarnia
Summary: Fanvid made for Swan Queen Supernova V and was inspired by "Story of Us" by anotherouatwriter.I used the story (go read it!) as inspiration for this video and it is more of an inspired video for the story. The story is amazing and read it ASAP.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	this is me trying [FANVID]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anotherouatwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherouatwriter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Story of us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034367) by [anotherouatwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherouatwriter/pseuds/anotherouatwriter). 



  


[this is me trying](https://vimeo.com/453533980) from [DitchingNarnia](https://vimeo.com/ditchingnarnia) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: I almost used a different song from Folklore. Cardigan was almost used but I thought it had too many words and I would have had to edit the song too much, so I went with This is Me Trying.


End file.
